


Society

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Hey, Ryth?”

Lom climbed fluidly down the ladder into the basement of the farm house, shaking her head at the familiar sigh of Ryth brooding.

“What do you need?”

“I don’t need anything at the minute.” Walking up to him, she sat on the cobblestone by his side, following his eye line into the distant sky. “What are you thinking about now?”

The ender mage turned to her, eyes dark and distant. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” She nudged his shoulder, trying not to laugh at the shaky eyeliner that was definitely a new development. “You’re all broody and ender magey again. So, what’s on your mind?”

Rythian sighed heavily, tucking his hands under his calves as he once again stared into space. “It’s not that easy to explain, Lom.”

“I’ve got time.”

As though he hadn’t heard her, Rythain kept on talking. “It’s just that, this – this community, society, how ever you want to describe it we’ve built here? It doesn’t seem right.”

Lom was about to ask why, but he just kept on speaking, leaving her to wonder just how long he’d been antagonizing over this monologue.

“Well, it’s just, we’re all somehow up here and on generally good terms. Compared to the old world, this is a paradise.”

The last few words rang out in the silence before Lom knew it was safe to talk again. She tipped her head to nudge the brooding man with a grin. “Is that it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was kind of expecting you to be plotting to put a nuke under Lalna’s base or something. I’m glad it was just a little speech.”

“Lom!” Rythian’s eyes widened in protest, and she was sure that under the scarf he had an incredulous, wounded expression. “I’ll have you know I’m more refined now. A bomb is much too obvious for me now.”

She looked at his skeptically. “Really?”

“Really!”

“And If I told you Sjin had somehow gotten hold of a load of TNT?”

A glint of mischief ran through Rythian’s eyes, the corners crunching up to indicate an actual smile. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I’m going to have some fun with this!”


End file.
